The Vacation from Hell
by DragonsDancer
Summary: Yugi and the gang has a brilliant idea of what to do with their break once the teacher's are on strike. Their will probably be Tea Bashing since I hate her so much. Be warned
1. The start of the Road Trip

**_Mystery: Yami, would you do the honors?_**

**_Yami: *death glare* She does not own Yu-Gi-Oh so never ask her again because I'll be stuck saying it._**

**_Mystery: Oh Yami. You're so silly._**

**_Yami: I'm in this story aren't I?_**

**_Mystery: *Evil smirk*_**

**_Yami: Oh great. Ra save me!_**

**_"Blah" = talking_**

**_'Blah'= thinking_**

**_(Blah)= Yugi or Ryou talking to their Yamis_**

**_((Blah))= Yamis talking to Yugi or Ryou._**

**_*Blah*= Scene's changing._**

**_Mystery: Now that that's all cleared up on with the fic._**

**_^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^_**

_The Vacation from Hell_

_            "Are you ready yet Yami? You take longer than a girl to get dressed." Yugi yelled at the Bathroom door, which Yami was occupying. _

_            "Hold on aibou. It's not like we're in a rush or anything." Yami replied calmly. Yugi sighed. True they were not in a rush but Yugi so desperately wanted to get on the move for they could start the Road trip earlier. Yami sensing Yugi's anxiety, chuckled to himself, and hurriedly finished getting dressed. _

_            "Finally!" Yugi yelled as Yami came out of the bathroom._

_            "Why do you have school off anyway Aibou?" Yami asked suspiciously. "Are you cutting?"_

_            "No Yami. You see the teachers are on strike for a better salary. They tried everything that they could think of but nothing worked so they went to the extreme. They canceled school for a whole month!" Yugi said hurriedly as he headed toward the door._

_            "Oh. Where are we going anyway?" Yami asked while picking up his and Yugi's bag. _

_            "__Las Vegas__." Yugi replied. They quickly made their way down stairs and said their goodbyes to Solomon Moto, Yugi's Grandpa. Just as they were about to head out the door Solomon stopped his Grandson._

_            "Yugi, I have to talk to you about something real fast." Grandpa said calmly._

_            "Can it wait Grandpa? I'm going to be late." Yugi replied desperately._

_            "All right but you have to promise to call me if anything goes wrong." Yugi nodded and both Yami and Yugi headed out the door._

****

**_*Thirty Minutes later*_**

**_Mai slowly read down a list of things that they were supposed to bring for the trip. _**

_      "One Toothbrush each, check. Toothpaste, check. Clothing, check. Money, check." Mai spoke aloud. After about five minutes they were almost ready to take off, except for one thing. Sitting arrangements._

_      "Lets see. I'll take the puppy dog, Tristan, Mokuba, Tea, and myself." Announced Seto._

_      "Hey, don't call me puppy dog!" Exclaimed Joey, who was about to charge Seto. Tristan grabbed Joey by the collar and everyone sweat dropped._

_      "Well I guess that leaves me with Ryou, Bakura, Yugi, and Yami. You all will have to behave yourselves with a lady like me in your presence." Mai replied making everyone's sweat drops to grow bigger._

_      "Hey why do I have to go with the Pharaoh on this stupid trip?" Bakura asked angrily. _

_      "Either this or a month in a house with nothing to do but sleep." Ryou replied cautiously. Bakura shot a death glare at Ryou causing Ryou to take a step back. Yugi, sensing something was going to happen stepped in to eliminate the problem._

_      "If it is that much of a trouble Bakura can sit in front with Mai and the rest of us can sit in the back. Happy now?" Yugi replied. Everyone nodded and everyone was ready to go until Joey opened his big mouth._

_      "Hey guys, I have an idea!" Joey exclaimed._

_      "Wow, the puppy dog actually has a brain." Seto stated coldly._

_      "Watch it Kiba. Anyway let's make the ride to Los Vegas a race. Whoever looses will have to do whatever the other team says." After about one minute of thought everyone agreed to the other teams conditions. If Mais team wins then Seto, Tristan, and Joey would have to wear dresses the whole time that they were at Los Vegas and Tea would have to cut an inch of her hair off (I'm evil*.*). But if Kiba's team won then Yami, Yugi, Bakura, and Ryou would have to wear dresses the whole time they're there and Mai, much to Tea disgust, would have to kiss almost all of them except Tea._

_      Yami, liking the challenge, shook Kiba's hand then they were off in different directions.  _

**_/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*_**

**_Mystery: Wow! I wrote all that. *Glares at writing admiration showing in her large chibi like eyes.* _**

**_Yami: This chapter didn't seem all that bad but the thing with grandpa was sort of weird. What did he mean to call him if anything went wrong? Is something going to happen to my Aibou? _**

**_Mystery: *Chibi innocent eye stare that melts almost everyone's heart* No. Why would I do that? *Grins wickedly inside. Yami Mystery all of a sudden comes out of the millennium bracelet.* Oh NO!!!!!!!! Evil Yami on the loose!"_**

**_ Everyone sweat drops except Mystery._**

**_Yami Mystery: It's time for your long awaited nap. After all it's _**_12:00_******_ at night._**

**_Mystery: I will not go to sleep with out a fight._**

**_Yami Mystery starts to chant and Ancient Egyptian sleeping spell. Mystery covers her ears._**

**_Mystery: I'm not listening. I..'m not…Listening._**

**_Mystery's eyes droop slightly. She slowly crawls over to Yami and falls asleep on top of his lap._**

**_Yami: What am I supposed to do now?_**

**_Yami Mystery: I guess you have to wait for the next chappie. See ya._**

**_Yami Mystery goes back into the millennium bracelet in a flash._**

**_Yami: Don't leave me!!!!!! The torture! The Torture!  My leg is getting tired causing me to get tired causing me to … fall...ZZZZ._**

**_Will Mystery and Yami ever wake up? Will the Road trip race be a living nightmare? You'll find out next time if you deposit at lest five R&R's for my first fic. See you next time._**

****


	2. Yugi sleeps while Tea's gone

**_((I decided to write more to this even though I have no reviews so I hope I get some this time^^ Please go easy on me since this is my first ever fanfic.^^ Thankies.))_**

**_Mystery blinks her eyes as she wakes up. Gazes around the room as she realizes that Yami is practically squashing her to death._**

**_Mystery: GET OFF OF ME YAMI!!!! WHAT TIL I TELL MY YAMI ON YOU!!!!_**

**_Yami cowers in a corner while Mystery starts to laugh. Yami sweat drops._**

**_Mystery: I'm going to have some fun in this chapter._**

**_Yami Mystery: No you won't. I already wrote the chapter all out._**

**_Mystery: YOU WHAT? I THOUGHT I WAS IN CHARGE OF THE STORY HERE!_**

**_Yami Mystery: You look so cute when you're mad._**

**_Mystery: You are a stinking mean skunk_**

**_Yami starts to laugh causing him to get evil glares to be seen at him._**

**_Yami:*Is frightened* Time for the fic._**

**_Yami Mystery: What about the Disclaimer?_**

**_Yami: x.x_**

**_*Yami Mystery and Mystery look at Yami with evil grins on their faces.*_**

**_Yami: Alright. None of this belongs to Mystery so don't sue her even though I really want you to. Are you happy?_**

**_Yami mystery: Yes Yami.  Now its time for the show. *Hits auto play on the computer and snuggles next to Mystery and Yami hugging them tight.*_**

**_Mystery: LET GO OF ME NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YAMI MYSTERY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!I AM NOT A BABY. (X_X)_**

**_Chapter two: _**

_*Mai's car*_

_It has been two hours into the drive when Yugi yawned slightly as he sat in the back of the car. He was so excited about the road trip that he had completely forgotten about sleep last night. Music from the radio station was sang 'The Impossible' by Nicholas Cage and they were driving on an abandoned road that Ryou said was a short cut to Los Vegas._

_"Aibou, why don't you get some rest? I'll tell you when we get there." Yami said to Yugi. Yugi nodded happily and leaned his head on Yam's shoulder and fell asleep. ((Kiwi ^^)) Bakura snorted as he saw this from the rear view mirror then looked back at the road. He listened as the wind rustled the sand that seemed to engulf the car._

_"Ryou, where are we?" Bakura growled. Ryou pulled out his map and looked at it. He snickered then handed it to Bakura to read. Bakura snatched the map and looked at it and growled._

_"Stupid mortals named a town after you Yami. Always the Pharaoh who gets there glory." Bakura said. He threw the map out the window in his frustration and Ryou gasped._

_"The map! You stupid dumb cluts! Now we don't know where we are going!" Ryou yelled at Bakura, causing Yugi to wake up wide eyed. Mai, Bakura's, and Yami's mouth seemed to have hit the floor as they heard Ryou yelling. Yugi just blinked and sat there, not really knowing what is going on._

_"Why is the kitty cat screaming grandpa?" Yugi asked Yami while petting Ryou's hair. Bakura saw this and started to laugh, while Yami and Ryou looked at Yugi like he has gone mental. Mai pulled over the car and looked at Yugi in the back seat._

_"Don't worry. The cutie is just sleep talking and moving. Just don't wake him up or you'll be sorry." Mai said as she pulled the car onto the abandoned road again._

_*Meanwhile in Kiba's car.*_

_Seto is trying to concentrate on the road while Tea is giving one of her friendship sharing rants, after Tristan and Joey had started to fight over who gets the last chocolate bar. She was really getting on Seto's nerves and he was sure that the car in front of him couldn't go any slower._

_"Tea be quiet or I'll have Joey and Tristan throw you out of my car!!" Seto roared, causing Tea to go into another speech about how he should use manners for such a pretty girl like her. Joey and Tristan smirked. Seto had already warned her they reasoned so they picked Tea up and threw her over the side of the road. Tea got up as the car speed away and pouted. Just then an old man on a motorcycle drove by and halted by Tea._

_"Where you going little lady?" The old man asked. Tea looked at him and almost fainted as she noticed that half of his face was gone. _

_"I'm trying to go to Los Vegas but my ride just left without me." Tea whined to the old, half-faced man. The man snickered and motioned for Tea to hop on the bike with him._

_"I can't take you all the way but you should be fine." The old man said._

_"By the way, I'm Paul. What's your name?" Paul, the old man, asked._

_"I'm Tea." Tea replied nervously as they drove off._

_*Back to Seto's car*_

_"What a relief." Seto said while sighed. Joey and Tristan snickered as they saw Seto actually sigh for once. _

_"I'm glad that you went to obedience school puppy." Seto said with a smirk. Joey had to hold himself back from hitting Seto by remembering who was driving the car._

_"You better watch it Kiba." Joey said as he leaned back in the car seat with his fists clenched._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

**_Mystery: I get to do the next chapter._**

**_Yami mystery: Fine. *Lets go of Mystery and Yami.*_**

**_Yami: *Starts to kiss the ground* Yes, I'm free of the death grip._**

**_Mystery and Yami mystery smirks. Sneaks up behind Yami and hugs him._**

**_Please R$R and thank you for looking at this fic^^_**

****


End file.
